Quand tout se mélange
by Pheniamon
Summary: Euh....


Quand tout se mélange.  
  
Auteuse : Pheniamon (I don't speak French.)  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, je peux pas dire tous les livres cités les auteurs, les mangas parce que j'en sais rien et je vais écrire ce qui me passe par la tête. Je ne touche pas d'argent (gros soupir.) (C'est drôle. Disclaimer est soulignée en rouge.)  
  
Résumé : Euh.  
  
Ndl : Et oui Mesdames et Messieurs !!!! Revoici Pheniamon avec ses idées de la mort qui tue !!!!!!!!! Je vais écrire ce qui me passe par la tête. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu ce que j'ai écrit !!!! (Oui, oui, la suite vient bientôt.) Je prévient, ce chapitre risque d'être soporifique.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : sans-non.  
  
  
  
Le monde est petit est à un moment tout finie par se mélanger.  
  
  
  
  
  
A la gare King-Cross, tout le monde aurait pu remarqué 4 personnes étranges traversés une barrière même si celle-ci étant fermé. Ils auraient pu le remarquait si seulement il y avait quelqu'un. Ces 4 personnes, dont un portant un étrange collier au cou, assez désorientés, regardait autour d'eux cherchant une quelconque personne. Si quelqu'un les avait observés, il aurait pu remarquait qu'ils étaient japonais. Aussi, ils auraient pu voir que deux des personnes présentes portaient un paquet de cartes dans sa poche et avaient, attachés à son bras, un étrange objet.  
  
  
  
  
  
De nouveau, 3 étranges personnes entrèrent dans la gare, une serrant dans sa main un sceptre, l'autre une caméra tandis qu'un autre tenait une épée. Celle qui tenait le sceptre, tremblait et quand le garçon lui fit « Bouh !!! » derrière son dos, elle cria de peur. Celle avec la caméras la filmait en ne tenant pas compte des demandes de la fille d'arrêter de la filmer. La fille avec le sceptre tenait elle aussi des cartes dans sa poche. Les trois personnes était aussi Japonaise.  
  
Ils rejoignirent tous les trois le groupe précédent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Comme si cette endroit était un lieu de réunion, 4 autres personnes entrèrent à nouveau, 4 adultes, l'un tenait une épée dans sa main , un autre avait des oreilles pointues comme un elfes , un autre était aussi grand qu'un nains et le dernier tenait un sceptre et avait une barbe pouvant rivaliser avec celle de Dumbledore. Ils observèrent la « salle », bouche bées devant l'architecture, n'ayant jamais vue d'endroit comme cela. Ils rejoignirent les deux autres groupes en attendant toujours une certaine personne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Comme si les gens le faisait exprès. (Et surtout pour embêter l'auteuse ( I don't speak French !) à écrire tout ça) Un autre groupe entra composait d'une fille portant d'étrange lunette et d'un chien BLEUS !!!! La fille portait avec elle une étrange valise et qui dedans, si on l'aurait ouvert, contenait du sable, du sable et du sable. Ce quatrième groupe alla aussi rejoindre les trois groupes précédents en attendant toujours la même personne.  
  
  
  
  
  
Puis, trois enfant entrèrent (C'est un salon de thé ici ???), une de quatorze ans, l'autre de neuf ans et un bébé. Tous trois Orphelins et spécialiste en malheur en tous genre poussèrent les portes et allèrent rejoindre les 13 autres personnes arrivées précédemment en attendant toujours la même personne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Encore une fois, des personnes entrèrent en murmurant une formule qui ouvrit les portes sans avoir à les pousser. Deux personnes entrèrent dont un adultes et un enfant, des magiciens à voir ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils portaient tous les deux une sacoches en cuir dont dépassait un carnet et quelques plantes, après avoir murmuré quelque mot, ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers le « groupe », enfin, ils étaient tous séparés.  
  
  
  
  
  
A nouveau, trois personnes entrèrent accompagnés d'une sortes de souris jaune dont les joues échappaient quelques étincelles et d'une sorte d'?uf dont des bras, une « tête » et des pieds sortaient de la coquille. Les trois personnes avaient des sortes de balle en fer ou en plastique rouges et blanches. Un des deux garçons portait une casquette et l'autre portait un très gros sac tandis que la fille portait un short et un tee- shirt. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et rejoignirent les autres en attendant toujours la même personne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La porte s'ouvrit une dernière laissant passer deux enfants complètement trempée. Ils regardèrent surpris le « groupe ».  
  
-T'es sur qu'on aurait du entrée ici ??? demanda le garçon  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à retourner sous la pluie ! Lui répondit la fille  
  
-Ah, ah.  
  
Il s'interrompit en voyant apparaître un vieil homme.  
  
  
  
Je m'interromps en pleine action !!!! Que je suis méchante !!!!! Vous vous êtes endormie ????? C'est normal. Et devinez qui sont les héros ???????  
  
Concours !!!!! Devinez pour chaque truc le non du livre ou du dessin-animé !!!!! Et avec l'auteur ce serait mieux !!  
  
Review !!!!!! 


End file.
